


6 Words for Us

by AmbierGA_2004



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, Starting A Family, Takes place 5 years after ruins of the empire, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbierGA_2004/pseuds/AmbierGA_2004
Summary: On a rainy day Korra and Asami tell their son Koa six words to describe them
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 25





	6 Words for Us

It was a cold rainy day in republic city. Asami and Korra were sitting around their fire place with their son Koa. They were trying to think of a name for their 2nd unborn child as well as telling their son stories about them and their friends Fighting bad guys in the past like they usually do. But on this day Koa felt a bit nosey and decided to aske them a question that the two had never really thought about.

"Mommy..." The boy asked shyly and Asami looked at him with a smile. "Yes my little prince?" She asked. He looked at the floor wondering what to say before responding. "Wha-What words describe you and mom?" Asami and Korra looked at him with a bit of confusion before Korra asked. "What do you mean little buddy?" Koa looked at the floor again. "Well...I remember mommy saying if she could make a list of all the things she loved about you she would but there to many words to make an entire list." Korra looked at Asami and cracked a smirk at her wife causing Asami to blush. "Well Koa it may not be a lot, but to me there are six words that match me and mommy perfectly." Asami tilted her head and starred at Korra confusingly. "Six? Oh boy I gotta hear this." Koa crawled up on Korra's lap and Asami sat on the other side of her wife as Korra listed from six to one the words she felt matched her and Asami's love.

6\. Trust

You Looked out for me when I meditated in the air temple. I trusted you with stuff I couldn't tell Mako or Bolin, Like when I wrote to you when Zheer poisoned me and I was gone for three years I Told you thing's in those letters I could never tell anyone else. And for some odd reason you trust me enough to let me drive you around."

Korra: "...Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings but It's easier to tell you about this stuff, I don't think they'd understand."

5\. Time

You waited for me in my darkest times, even though I couldn't be here for you, you still waited for me for three years.

Asami: "Dear Korra, I miss you. It's not the same in republic city without you."  
Korra: "Asami, I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner but every time I've tried I never know what to say. The past 2 years have been the hardest of my life..."  
___  
Korra: "I hope you haven't been waiting long."  
Asami: "Only three years."  
___

4\. Care

"When you were brain washed I cared enough not to take what you said to heart because I knew it wasn't you talking. When I was in a wheelchair you where the only one who I felt didn't look at me any different." 

Asami: "Nobody expects you to bounce back right away, it's only been two weeks you need time heal I want you to know I'm here for you if you ever wanna talk or anything."  
___  
Asami: "Are you sure you don't want some company in the southern water tribe? I'm happy to come with you."  
Korra: "No, I appreciate it but I'll only be gone a couple weeks. A little time alone will be good for me."

3\. Beautiful

"What we have is more like the spirit world now more than it ever was. Now we have a family we are building. We have each other more than I think we had back then. And above that we have our whole future ahead of us, just waiting for more adventures and excitement for us to explore."

2\. Heart

"No matter what we do together we always put our heart into it. We make a great team, where as it could be saving the world or raising Koa we work better together because we bring out the best in each other."

1\. Love

"The word speaks for itself. Love is all we are. I love you, the both of you. We let our love blossom for each other in the spirt world and where would we be without it. My love for you makes me fall more and more into love with you ever passing day. Just one look at you and I know that's what this is."

Koa hugged Korra tightly and Asami wiped away a tear. It's amazing how far these two have come and sometimes she still can not believe she is married and trying to build A family with the Avatar whom stole her heart. She looked in Korra's eyes before crashing their lips together.


End file.
